Fairy Tale Encounters
by Alexandria Kana
Summary: A certain 4-year-old Cause’s trouble at the CSI Lab. HC


Title: Fairy Tale Encounters

Author: Alexandria Kanaras

Rating: PG   
Summary: A certain 4-year-old Cause's trouble at the CSI Lab.   
Spoilers: Big Brother and Money for Nothing   
Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters. I am just borrowing them. I'll give back to their respectful owners when I am finished. I promise.   
A/N: Big thanks to my beta; I don't think I would have posted this without your help or the promise that it isn't completely awful.

**Chapter 1**

Calleigh smiled at Claudia as she stepped out of the elevator, surprised by the young girl that rushed up to her, pulling on her jacket until she kneeled in front of her. Calleigh quickly took in her red hair, and her excited blue eyes, "You have to help me!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"The Evil queen is after me." Calleigh couldn't help but smile at the ecstatic young girl.

"Oh... well then, we'll have to hide you, won't we?" Calleigh stood, holding her arms out, smiling as the girl jumped into them easily, and scooped her up, balancing her on her hip. Claudia smiled slightly, as she asked, "Where should we hide?"

"The bell tower."

"Madison, come out of hiding right now!"

Calleigh looked down into the big blue eyes as Maddy's arms tightened around her neck, while Yelina spoke loudly as she made her way down the hallway.

"Madison?" Calleigh questioned, suddenly identifying the source of rumors the past few weeks, rumors she had been fast to destroy, Horatio deserved better than that.

"Maddy." She whispered back, "And _that's_ the evil queen."

"We'd better run then."

"Quick, up to the bell tower." Maddy instructed, giggling softly as Calleigh began running over to the stairs leading up to Horatio's office. Stopping just up the stairwell, holding their breathes

"Madison!" Calleigh smiled as Yelina walked by without looking up at them, continuing up the stairs.

Horatio looked up as they came in, giggling and hiding under the windows.

"Ladies?" Calleigh pivoted on her heels, looking up at him, as well as she could with Maddy on her lap.

"Lord, Handsome, you startled me."

"What are we doing?"

"Hiding from the evil queen." Maddy informed helpfully.

"Hiding from the evil queen?" Horatio repeated slowly, as they both nodded, Calleigh giving him a wicked grin.

"You'll protect us... right?" Maddy joined in on the question, giving him a shy smile.

"I think someone is supposed to be working, right, Calleigh?" Horatio teased slightly, as Maddy tightened her grip on Calleigh's neck.

"I want to stay with Cal." Maddy insisted, shortening her name easily.

"Maddy..."

"Uncle Horatio." Madison shot back. Calleigh smiled as the two exchanged a quick war of wits, smiling as Horatio sighed, and witnessing Maddy's answering smile at the knowledge that she had won.

"Fine, you can hide up here." Horatio relented, and Maddy raced across the floor to Horatio, hugging him tightly. Calleigh smiled broadly as he shot a glare at her over the little girl's head. Maddy came back, having Calleigh close the blinds.

"If we close the blinds, then she won't be able to see us." Madison explained helpfully, as if it were a matter of the utmost importance.

"But we won't be able to see if she is coming." Calleigh pointed out, seeing the girl's head tilt sideways, seeing the family resemblance.

"I can be the lookout." Madison offered helpfully.

"Alright now there's a plan for a pro." Calleigh sat down across from Horatio, seeing his smile as he watched Maddy.

"Who is she hiding from?" he asked her without moving his gaze... giving her a small smile.

"The evil queen." Calleigh smiled off Horatio's look. "Yelina... I think."

"Yelina?"

"Yeah, Maddy cornered me at the elevator."

Horatio nodded, "Calleigh..." He lowered his voice, so only she would hear, seeing her look over at him, getting ready to explain, and then suddenly pausing as Calleigh interrupted.

"I know."

"But..."

She covered his hand, "Horatio, I know." He nodded, looking over at Madison, seeing she was still studying the area below them.

"Madison?"

"Yes..." Without looking away from the scene below her.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but don't let the queen take me." Calleigh stood up, taking Madison from her look out post.

"I won't let the queen take you."

"After you, ladies." Calleigh reached down, picking Maddy up at her request. Horatio watched with a smile, seeing Calleigh navigate the steps easily, and gracefully. She reached the bottom, turning and giving him a huge smile, waiting for him.

"Madison! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Why did you run off like that?"

"Yelina..." Calleigh watched as Madison hid in her shoulder.

"Calleigh,' she heard Horatio's soothing voice and looked over her shoulder, seeing Horatio hold out the keys to the hummer. Reaching out and taking them from him, he added, 'I'll meet you in the car."

"Okay, Come on, Maddy."

"That girl, I turned around one second to answer the phone and she just took off." Yelina clarified defensively.

"It's okay, they can do that."

"I am sorry, Horatio."

He acknowledged her, "its okay. I'll see you when I get back." Yelina nodded slowly, walking away.

Horatio slid into the passenger seat, and saw Maddy in the back, already buckled in. Calleigh reached forward, starting the car with a small smile. "Where to, Handsome?"

"Maddy?" He asked, turning to look at the young girl.

"SUBS!"

Calleigh nodded, heading towards a nearby sub shop.

"You okay?" Calleigh asked as she looked over at Horatio, seeing him gazing at her.

"Mmm, hmm." Horatio smiled as Calleigh settled under his gaze, concentrating on the road in front of her. Maddy noticed the look with a small, impish grin. Calleigh pulled into the parking space a few minutes later, turning to hold his gaze.

"You sure you okay?"

"I'm better than okay." Calleigh laughed, getting out of the car with a smile on her face, and gathered Maddy who, as before, went easily into her arms. She walked into the sub shop with Maddy on her hip, and Horatio came up behind her. After ordering, Calleigh found a seat, watching as Horatio waited to get the food, and kept a close eye on her and Maddy, even from across the room. She made it a point to sit with in his line of vision, seeing the smile he gave her at the gesture.

"How long have you known Uncle Horatio?" Maddy asked quietly, catching Calleigh attention.

"3 years."

"Really?"

"Really." Maddy smiled, watching as Horatio glided across the floor towards them, sliding over to the edge of her seat. She played with her silverware, covering the smile as Calleigh slid over on the bench to give him room to sit. He handed out the subs and drinks.

"Coffee for you." Calleigh smiled, her eyes drinking in the sight of the desired liquid.

"You sure you want this?"

"I want it." He handed her the cup, giving Maddy the soda. Settling back to eat his lunch, seeing Calleigh and Maddy bounce back and forth quickly, enjoying the conversation, smiling as they both carefully drew him into it.

33333

Calleigh smiled as Maddy ran down the hallway, sliding past the door, taking off into the break room closet. Yelina followed ten seconds later, completely out of breath.

"Have you seen Madison?"

Calleigh pointed down the hallway, watching Yelina take the path with little concern. She signed the report, closing down the equipment before going across the hallway, pulling open the closet, seeing Maddy hunched in the far corner.

"Cal!" Madison rushed out at her. "Do you know what she was going to do to me?"

"What?"

"Help her clean up the file room." Calleigh turned her nose up at the thought. Lord, but she didn't wish that on her worst enemy.

"You have to help me!"

"I know where we can hide." Cal held her hand out, waiting as Maddy took it.

Eric watched as Calleigh's head peeked around the edge, looking for something, before nodding, sending Maddy across the hallway.

He smiled, seeing Yelina coming down the hallway towards him. Calleigh's eyes widened as she ducked back around the corner.

"Have you seen Madison?"

"I think she went that way." He said, pointing down another hallway, mentally adding 'an hour ago.'

"Thank you so much." Yelina called back, over her shoulder.

"Mmm hmm." Calleigh followed Madison, giving him a smile on the way.

"Alexx?" Calleigh called out, seeing the ME working on a report.

"What are you doing down here?"

"We're hiding from the queen." Alexx gave an endearing smile. "Oh, are you now?"

"Do you think I could get you to overlook the fact you've seen us?" Calleigh asked, moving to the elevator.

"And just where do you think you are going?"

"The Bell Tower." Madison supplied, pulling Calleigh to the elevator.

"Ah." Alexx said to a now empty room.

"Hey Handsome.' Horatio smiled as Madison bunkered down the office, with Calleigh trailing behind her. 'My report." She tossed a file on his already piled desk.

"Thank you.' he replied with a small sarcastic smile, too which Calleigh's grin only grew. 'Madison what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Madison answered innocently while peering out the window. Her eyes widening... and she vaulted over the chair, table and into Calleigh's arms.

"She out there?" Calleigh whispered Madison nodded slowly. Horatio indicated the table, seeing Calleigh's smile. "I've got the perfect hiding spot."

"Really?"

"Yep, but you are going to have to be really, really quiet." Madison nodded, smiling as Calleigh held up the cover over the table, crawling underneath the surface with a smile. Calleigh dropped the cloth sitting back as Horatio came over to sit beside her, opening the case. Yelina opened the door to the office,

"Horatio, I can't watch her, every time I turn around, she's gone."

"She couldn't have gone too far." Yelina glared at Calleigh.

"She can when she has help. Why is that every time Maddy vanishes, she ends up with you?"

"Do you see her with me now?" Calleigh asked with a sweet smile. Horatio watched as the two women stared at one another. Yelina sighed, turning and leaving the office. Horatio looked down as Madison tugged on his pant legs.

"Is she gone?" He nodded, but still confused by the turn of events,

"Why are you hiding from Yelina?"

"She works all day, and never plays with me." Madison jumped up, crawling between the two on the couch, closing the file. "Can we go now?"

"Go where?"

"Home Silly... Oh!" Madison spun around, looking at Calleigh, "Why don't you come with us? We can all have dinner together, and watch Finding Nemo'!"

"Maddy, I really need to..."

"Please?" Maddy said, looking up at Calleigh through her lashes, pouting slightly. The southern belle glanced at Horatio, mentally asking him, and nodded once.

"Okay."

"YAY!" Maddy hugged Calleigh again. "Can we go _now_?" She asked again, stressing the last word.

"What am I going to do with you for the next two days?" Maddy only smiled as Calleigh sighed dramatically.


End file.
